Erin Rose
Erin Kimberly Rose doesn't recall being given a prophecy when she was young, nor did she inherit her powers from an ancestor who was spoken of in secret: She borrowed a book from the school library during her goth phase, "Practical Witchcraft", and practiced until the spells worked. Erin was a "B" average student and has put off her college for a couple years to see the country and get some perspective. Her clothes are often rumpled from sleeping on the go and has tired, weary eyes from a continual lack of sleep. She is 19 at the time of the story, is originally from Muncie, Indiana, and has a trust account set up after the death of her mother to pay for her college and expenses until she turns 26, at which point the trust is dissolved and she receives the modest remaining funds. She is 5'2", 100 lbs., has green eyes and copper-red hair. Ratings: Charm+1, Cool=0, Sharp+1, Tough-1, Weird+3 Moves Combat Magic: * Missile (1-harm magic far obvious loud) * Wall (1-harm magic barrier close 1-armour obvious loud) * Force (Add +1 harm forceful to base or +1 armor to a wall) Additional Moves: Tools and Techniques: • Foci: You need wands, staves, and other obvious props to focus. If you don’t have what you need, your combat magic does 1 less harm. • Gestures: You need to wave your hands around to use combat magic. If you’re restrained, take -1 ongoing for combat magic. • Incantations: You must speak in an arcane language to control your magic. If you use combat magic without speaking, act under pressure to avoid scrambling your thoughts. Advanced Arcane Training: If you have two of your three Tools and Techniques at the ready, you may ignore the third one. Arcane Reputation: Pick three big organizations or groups in the supernatural community, which can include some of the more sociable types of monsters. They’ve heard of you and respect your power. With affected humans, take +1 forward when you manipulate them. You may manipulate affected monsters as if they were human, with no bonus. Third Eye: When you read a bad situation, you can open up your third eye for a moment to take in extra information. Take +1 hold on any result of 7 or more, plus you can see invisible things. On a miss, you may still get 1 hold, but you’re exposed to supernatural danger. Unfiltered hidden reality is rough on the mind! What You Need, When You Need It (from Divine): You may store any small object you own, putting it into a magical space nobody can get to. You may retrieve anything you stored at any time; it appears in your hand Equipment carried Gear: Ritual knife (1-harm hand) Large Floral print backpack, in the portable hole, containing: * AD&D 1st Edition Player's Handbook * AD&D 1st Edition Dungeon Master's Guide * AD&D 1st Edition Monster Manual * Opening the Third Eye * Pages from the Mages - Good Goblin Almighty Press (AD&D Supplement) * Practical Witchcraft (Lent to Selene Luna ) * The Simon Necronomicon * Notepad and ink pen with notes re: exorcisms and The Exorcist from the stay at Cookeville * Cheap knock-off brand clutch with driver's license, car insurance, medical insurance, pictures of family, Spencer's Gift Card (empty), $84 in cash In her Portable Hole ("What you need, When you need it"), she carries: * Various undergarments * One one-piece swimsuit (Blue), one bikini set (Blue and gold) * Two raglan t-shirts (grey/white and red/pink) * One pair of jeans (Lee Kids) * Three sundresses (white, red, yellow) * One sweater-dress (Grey) * Two housedresses (Blue w/ stripes, Blue denim) * Three pair of leggings (White, 2 Black), Three pair of hose (Nude, Tan, Dark) * A variety of socks, typically mismatched. * Canvas shoes (White) * Ballet slippers (Black) * Hiking shoes (Brown) * Sandals (Sandalwood and cork, leather straps) * First aid and hygiene kit, including lotion, sunblock * Two towels (White - badly blood-stained, Blue) * Toiletries and makeup, including soap and a nonabsorbent * Sports Walkman, spare headphones (1), and batteries (6pk, takes 2), and tapes (Journey mixtape, Yes mixtape, and "Favorites" which includes Boston, Eagles, Starship, and others) * 5 "C" cell Maglight * A large box of assorted granola bars (18-ct) * A Gideon bible (NT only, from The White Lady hotel) * A 20oz Daisani Water from the mall in Episode 2 Scoring Level: 3 L2 - Took "What you need, When you need it" L3 - Took +1 Weird Luck: Okay ☐☐☐☐☐☐☐ Mark luck to change a roll to 12 or avoid all harm from an injury Harm: Okay ☐☐☐ | [☐☐☐☐ Dying (4+ mark unstable) ☐ Unstable (Unstable injuries will worsen as time passes) Experience: ☒☒☐☐☐ Whenever you roll and get a total of 6 or less, or when a move tells you to, mark an experience box. Experience log: ☒☐ (Ep. 0 - Wrap Up - 2XP) (EP 1 - 6 or under rolls - 1XP) - Arcane Eye (EP 1 - Commercial - 1XP) - Transformers/Motorola (EP 1 - 6 or under rolls - 1XP) - Wall of Force (EP 1 - Wrap Up - 2XP) (EP 1 - Commercial - 1XP) - Knight Rider (EP 2 - 6 or under rolls - 2XP) Category:Players